The Whereabouts of Karen Hayes
by HuddyJoy0524
Summary: The reason why Karen was not in day 7 with her husband. We all needed an explanation for this one, figured I'd write it! :


The Whereabouts of Karen Hayes

**Sometime between Redemption and Day 7**

"Why can't I come with you?" Karen pleaded as Bill put another shirt into his suitcase.

"I've already told you." Bill opened the dresser drawer and took out a stack of socks.

"Well your reason doesn't count." Karen crossed her arms and took a step to the side, her subconscious stubborn pose.

Bill stopped packing and turned to face Karen. "Come on, Karen. Don't give me this. I am not letting you out of this house. You are gonna stay right here where it is safe."

"Come on Bill!" She was practically begging now. "I am indispensable. I have worked for the government, I know people. I could help you."

"I've already explained to you that it won't help. Nobody can be trusted right now."

"I can be trusted you know that" Karen's voice was beginning to rise in pitch.

"But, you also have no field experience; we need people who can shoot a gun if they need to. It could get very dangerous."

"Chloe O'Brian is an analyst. She has no field training."

"Karen you are not being rational." Bill took a pair of pants out of the closet and practically threw them into the suitcase. "Chloe's technical skills are top notch. She can hack into anything and she's our base during a mission. Besides, Chloe has actually shot a gun before she knows how to use it if something ever were to happen."

Karen stepped out of the doorway and crossed to the other side of their bed. "Bill I am not going to leave your side again. You know what happened the last time we were separated."

Bill stopped, looked down, and sighed. "I know. But this time is different."

"How Bill. How is it different?" Karen was not going to give in.

"You were safe in D.C. You were with the president and could go underground if needed. You were not in the direct line of fire."

"Bill I'm a grown woman" Karen threw her hands up in exasperation. "I made it forty seven years before you came around. I can take care of myself. I'm coming and that's final!"

Bill chucked his hairbrush across the room and yelled, "No! It's not final!! You are not coming!"

"Yes I am!" Karen screamed back.

"No! You're not! I can't lose you Karen! I can't lose you like I lost Mary okay?!!!" Bill chucked his toothbrush in the corner. Breathing heavily he turned from his wife so that she wouldn't have to see the emotion written so clearly on his face. He picked up the toothbrush from across the room and began putting stuff back into his suitcase.

Karen stared dumbfounded at her husband for a couple of seconds before murmuring "your wife."

Bill looked up at Karen but immediately turned away again and sat on the bed in defeat.

Karen walked to the either side of the bed and sat next to Bill. "What does this have to do with Mary?"

Bill took a deep breath. "She was an F.B.I. field agent. She was on duty the day there was a nuclear bomb found in L.A. I wanted her to stay home that day but she refused and I didn't argue I just… let her go. And she…was…killed…by a terrorist while in the field." Bill's voice broke and he looked down at the floor.

Karen took a deep breath. "You never told me that. I'm sorry honey. But…that wasn't your fault it was part of her job."

"Yes! It was my fault!" Bill stood up. "She could have taken the day off; I could have made her stay home. Her death was my fault and I am not going to live with the guilt of you going out there and dying too!" Bill stopped yelling and brushed a tear angrily from his face.

Karen's eyes filled up and she walked over to her husband. "Oh Bill I had no idea that you were holding this to yourself all these years." She threw her arms around him and he clung to her tightly. "I'm not gonna lose you. I'm not gonna lose you." He repeated it to himself as he held Karen.

She broke away and looked into his deep blue eyes full of pain and grief and took his hands in hers. "I think… that it might be a good idea if I stayed behind after all."

Bill grinned, pulled her into another hug, and kissed her. "Thank you Karen. Thank you for doing this for me."

Karen sighed. "Well…there's a catch. You must promise me that you will call me every day and let me know the moment you need ANYTHING done that I could do from here."

Bill nodded. "I promise." He turned, shut his suitcase and looked back at her. "Oh, and Karen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too darling."


End file.
